JearminWeek by Whatsername-Sama Día 2
by Whatsername-Sama
Summary: Y lo sabe. Armin sabe que solo son sueños. Y que ahora le esperan nada más que cosas buenas. Aunque, también sabe, que al lado de Jean, no importa qué, todo es bueno.


Hola! Traigo mi trabajo del segundo día de la Semana Jearmin!

Espero les guste y me dejen un review, además de agregarlo a sus favoritos!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es del alabado (y odiado por algunos) Hajime Isayama<p>

* * *

><p><span>Lucid Dream<span>

Armin se baja de su caballo, caminando despacio, con miedo. Pensando en que si da un paso en falso todo lo que tiene frente a sus ojos podría desaparecer. Se acerca en silencio y se saca sus botas lentamente, aun pisando el césped. Un paso, otro, y sus pies tocan algo que nunca había sentido. Caliente, extraña, _nueva_. Nunca había visto ni tocado la arena. Se le hace un poco extraño caminar puesto que sus pies se hunden en ella.  
>No quiere mirar hacia adelante todavía, quiere deleitar todos sus sentidos de esta nueva sensación, grabarla en su memoria.<p>

Cierra los ojos. Escucha. Las olas hacen un sonido que nunca escuchó, no lo puede definir muy bien. Pero sabe que es único y que le encanta. Puede escuchar la risa de sus compañeros. Los abrazos, las felicitaciones, los llantos.

Respira profundo, el aroma que siente es diferente a todos los que alguna vez sintió. Salado, fresco, increíble.

Se agacha y toca la arena. La deja correr por entre sus dedos, y toma otro puñado, la aprieta fuertemente antes de dejarla caer de nuevo.

Se pone de pie, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando caer, y con miedo, mucho miedo, abre sus ojos. Mira hacia el frente. Los ojos color miel de la persona que ama están frente a él. Parado al frente suyo, con el mar de fondo, haciendo de ello, para Armin, el paisaje más hermoso. Jean le dio su tiempo, sabe cuán importante es éste momento para Armin.

Jean se acerca a él y limpia las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos. No se dicen una palabra. Armin respira profundo y mira detrás de Jean. Su primer encuentro con el mar. Es tan inmenso que no sabe dónde termina el horizonte y dónde comienza el cielo. Cae de rodillas en la arena sin poder creerlo. Embelesado. El ruido y aroma que sintió es perfecto para el espectáculo frente a sus ojos.

Lo consiguieron.

Busca a Eren y Mikasa con la mirada entre los soldados que están en la arena, pero no los encuentra. Ve a todos, Erwin con Hanji abrazados, Levi con cuatro escudos en sus manos, Sasha y Connie jugando. Pero sus ojos vuelven por unos segundos a Levi.

Sabe que éste es el momento por el que lucharon y murieron miles de personas. _Miles de héroes_.  
>Son libres. Éste momento es el fruto de la que parecía inacabable lucha contra los titanes.<p>

Mira de nuevo al mar. Y allí los ve, tomados de las manos, sonriendo mientras las lágrimas recorren el rostro de ambos. Eren toma suavemente la bufanda de Mikasa y la besa. Y eso lo hace volverse a Jean, que lo mira enternecido.

Se acerca a él y lo besa. Lo besa entre sollozos agridulces. Y lo mira a los ojos. Jean le propone con un movimiento de su cabeza ir a tocar el mar, y asintiendo, se toman las manos y caminan hacia él. En el camino, se le suman Eren, que lo abraza por los hombros, y Mikasa, tomada de la mano de Eren. Cierra los ojos y se limita a disfrutar.

Pero cuando los abre, todo lo que hay a su alrededor es terror.

Edificios destruidos, llamas, miedo y gritos los rodean.

No tienen nada. Ni su equipo de maniobras, ni fuerza, sólo están inmóviles. Aterrorizados. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo? ¿Por qué pasa esto? Hace pocos segundos eran libres y ahora simplemente están en el mismo escenario donde creyeron perderlo todo.

Escombros, cuerpos y agonía es lo que ahora los circunda. Escuchan a un titán a sus espaldas, se dan vuelta y tratan de correr, pero no lo consiguen.

Ve una mano gigante tratar de agarrar a Mikasa, quien da unos pasos atrás y toma a Eren del brazo para que se aleje también.

Pero es inútil. Los toma de cualquier forma. Ahora los gritos de pánico de sus amigos, _sus hermanos_, son lo que musicalizan de la manera más horrible éste lugar. Armin grita con todas sus fuerzas, y llora sin poder moverse. ¿_Por qué tiene que pasar esto? Ayuda, por favor ayuda_, es lo que piensa. Los ve mirarse a los ojos y llorar, susurrándose un adiós que les duele en toda su alma. Aún más que los dientes del titán destrozando su cuerpo. _¡Eren! ¡Transfórmate! ¡Vamos! ¡Por favor reacciona!_

"Armin, ¡lucha!, por más difícil que parezca, ¡lucha! ¡Lucha siempre!" le dicen al unísono

"Jean, cuida de Armin" le dice Eren

"Adiós, chicos" les dicen, sonriendo melancólicamente mientras esperan su triste destino.

Y el titán cierra su boca, llevándose a dos de las cuatro cosas que lo mantenían con vida. Que lo aferraban con sanidad al mundo. Sabe que si no fuera por ellos dos, él estaría, o muerto, o solo.

Y la realidad le cae sobre los hombros. Ahora sí está solo. Y próximamente muerto. Aunque tenga a..

No.

Jean.

No puede morir. Él no. No la persona que más ama. Por favor, no.

Jean se pone en frente a él, como si eso fuera a protegerlos

"¡Jean! ¡Jean no! ¡Corre! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame!" le suplica mientras lo trata de correr tomándolo de la cintura.

Jean se gira y lo toma de las mejillas "Armin te amo, te amo como nunca pensé que se podía amar" Lo mira fijamente a los ojos "Éste es nuestro final" sonríe mientras llora "Lamento que no sea de la forma en la que lo imaginamos. Pero a pesar de eso agradezco a la vida poder pasar nuestros últimos momentos juntos"

"¡No, Jean, por favor no! No me digas eso" _¿¡Maldita sea, por qué no puedo moverme!? "_Te amo demasiado"

Jean se acerca para besarlo. Y se besan. Su último beso. Jamás imaginó que sería de esa forma. Rodeados de muerte, terror y desamparo. Jamás imaginó que se enamoraría de él, y que pasaría a ser una de las partes más – sino la más importante – de su vida. Jamás imaginó que su corazón podría sentir dolor semejante.

Se besan hasta que se separan involuntariamente. Por fuerza del titán que toma a Jean de la cintura cual muñeco y lo acerca a su boca. Armin recupera la movilidad en las piernas y corre a los brazos que Jean le extendió en busca de un último beso. Armin une sus labios a los de Jean hasta el titán abre su boca

"ARMIN! TE AMO ARMIN! JAMÁS LO OLVIDES!" ve las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y la desesperación en sus ojos "ARMIN! ARMIN! ARMIN!" Son sus últimas palabras. Y Armin queda parado en frente al titán, con su mano derecha extendida, sin palabras.  
>Esto ya lo pasó una vez. Vio a Eren morir de la misma forma. Y ésta vez sabe que no va a volver. Cierra sus ojos y se cae de rodillas al suelo.<p>

"ARMIN! ARMIN DESPIERTA!"

* * *

><p>"ARMIN! ARMIN DESPIERTA!" lo sacude Jean en su cama. Armin abre sus ojos con miedo mientras ahoga un grito "Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Fue sólo un sueño".<p>

Se da cuenta que Jean lo está abrazando, acariciando su cabello mojado de sudor, con una mano en su mejilla, limpia sus lágrimas y le besa la frente.

_No era real. Fue todo un sueño? _

Y llora aún más. Se aferra al pecho de Jean, llorando en su cuello. Llora de alivio, porque no era real y no vio a lo único que amaba en el mundo morir frente a sus ojos. Llora de felicidad porque despertó en los brazos de Jean y sabe que está a salvo. Que a su lado no le va a pasar nada malo.  
>Porque Jean lo vuelve fuerte. Él hace que Armin saque fuerzas de donde no tiene para seguir adelante, sólo por él.<p>

"Te amo Jean" le susurra entre lágrimas "te amo demasiado"

"Te amo Armin, jamás lo olvides" y Armin recuerda que esas mismas palabras le dijo en su sueño antes de morir

"No. Jamás. Tu tampoco" le comenta un poco más calmado. Jean en ningún momento deja de acariciar su cabello y abrazarlo con fuerza "Fue horrible" le dice "Comenzó de la manera más hermosa. Exactamente igual al día en que llegamos al mar, lo recuerdas?"

"Cómo no recordarlo si ese es el día en que fuiste más feliz?" le contesta tranquilo Jean

"Estaba caminando de tu mano, abrazado a Eren, como cuando caminamos hacia el mar por primera vez" le dice y Jean sonríe, recordando ese momento "Y cierro mis ojos y cuando los abro todo se había convertido en un infierno. No podía moverme y un titán estaba frente a nosotros" se detiene por unos segundos y se acomoda en el cuello de Jean "se comió a Eren y a Mikasa, y no podía hacer nada! Vi cómo murieron frente a mis ojos! Y luego.." respira profundo y duda antes de seguir "..Y luego tú me quisiste proteger y te.. Te comió a ti" llora nuevamente sintiendo dolor en su pecho de solo pensar en que le podría pasar

"Tranquilo Armin, estoy aquí contigo" lo toma de las mejillas y lo hace mirarlo fijamente a los ojos "Y nada de eso pasará. Conmigo a tu lado, nada de eso te pasará." Lo besa, secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares "Sé que te dolió mucho, pero fue solo un sueño y solo eso será. No hay titanes que puedan lastimarnos ahora. "

Y lo sabe. Armin sabe que solo son sueños. Y que ahora le esperan nada más que cosas buenas. Aunque, también sabe, que al lado de Jean, no importa qué, todo es bueno.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado, Whats<p> 


End file.
